Naruto
by Kenichirou
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki hero of the elemental nations, friend to the bijuu, and the 7th hokage still has one challenge left to overtake. He must save his counterpart, Naruto Namikaze, from the darkness that has overtaken his soul. Only then may he truly have rest.
1. Chapter 1

_"NO, NARUTOOOOOOOO!..."_

 _'Drip, Drop'_

 _'Drip'_

"Where am I..."everything was a jumbled mess to him. All he could remember was fighting along side Sasuke against a bunch if bandits. Feeling a rush of adrenaline as he prepared for a jutsu. An error in the secuence of handsigns.

Someone shouted his name, when out of nowhere a blinding light engulfed him.

Then nothing.

He was currently surrounded by the vast nothingness. "Am I...dead"

Most likely the bitter reailty. How could he have been so stupid.

He couldn't stop the tears it brought to his eyes at the thought of having left behind his precious people.

"Sorry I won't be coming home tonight with you and the kids Sa.."

 **"Uzumaki Naruto, you are not dead. You have been summoned for a great cause as the child of prophecy."**

"Ji-chan what are you doing here again. Mou I thought after the war the threat woud be over."

 **"Your world will experience peace and prosperity after the war as prophesied. But your purpose has not yet been fulfilled"**

"What do you mean. Is there someone worse than Madara? Bring it dattebayo"

 **"Eager as always I see. This time your enemy could be far worse if you don't stop the course of the path he's being cornered"**

"Who is it? I'll beat some sense into him believe it."

"Wait, where are you going?"

The old man started disapearing, darkness engulfing him once again. When all of a sudden, images started appearing in front of him.

 **"This child has been neglected by his family ever since he can remember by almost every villager for what he carries within."**

'He looks familiar'

 **"His hatred is growing. The scale has been tipped. The prophecy foretold to everyone has fogged their minds mistaking the saviour."**

"WAIT! THATS ME YOU OLD FOOL"

 **"You are hereby given the task of guiding and protecting Namikaze Naruto, your counterpart."**

 **"You will become one with him until the lesson has been learned and the light conquers his soul"**

"WAIT!"

_]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[_

"No..why?...mummble...stupid old man..."

 _ **"Kit, wake up."**_

"...Mummble...but Sakura-chan..."

 ** _"KIT WAKE UP, YOU STUPID MONKEY!"_**

"WHA..YOU STUPID FOX, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

 ** _"Get up, something has happened."_**

"What? Where?"

 _ **"We're not in Konoha. Or at least the Konoha we know."**_

"What are you talking about?"

 _ **"Look around you."**_

"This is my room. Wait, where am I? Ghaaaa!Uh!.."

All of a sudden the rush of memories started assaulting his mind making him fall over in pain as he clutched his head. The pain was unbearable and the pounding in his head increased by the second.

He collapsed.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he woke up with the worst headache in the entire history of Konoha.

"Wha..what happened.. ow...its like I'm forgetting something important."

 _ **"Kit, we should investigate where we are as soon as possible."**_

"Who said that? Who's there?"

 ** _"What are you talking about? This is no time to be joking Naruto?"_**

"Where are you? Show yourself!"

 ** _"Naruto don't you remember me?"_**

"If I did we wouldn't be having this conversation don't you think."

What was going on? Naruto didn't seem to know who he was even though he had been there with him throughout his life. There was something definitely wrong with his partner if he didn't know who the great Kyuubi no Yoko was. The old man didn't mention anyting about any side effects caused by being sent to this dimension. This amnesia his host seemed to have, may have something to do with changing this dimensión with caution. Afterall his host wasn't good at lying but his pure heart and personality could melt the coldest of hearts and no one, not even something as minor as loosing his memories as Uzumaki Naruto could keep his personality from breaking through.

 ** _"Listen here you puny human,I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, sent here with a misión to make you the greatest ninja to ever live."_**

"Really? Waaa.." you could see the excitement radiating from his face.

 ** _' This was easier than I thought. The kit has this really stupid look on his face. Maybe I can convince him to call me Mas...'_**

" 'cause I don't buy a word you said"

 _ **"WHAT?"**_

Long was gone the excited look that innocent face overtook, now the serious face of a child defied him with all his might.

 ** _"You dare call me a liar after willingly extending my hand to you?"_**

"You must have an ulterior motive in order for you to want to help me. And its not possible who you say you are. I cannot possibly be having a conversation with the nine tailed fox for the simple reason that the jinchuriki of the demon fox is my brother and not me. Its a well known fact the hokage sealed the Kyuubi in him thus making him the savior of the village."

 ** _"Kit your so called family has been lying to you. You were given the soul while your brother was given the chakra. The fourth along with my previous host made a special seal which is still in effect. E_** ** _ver since thirteen years ago, m_** ** _y chakra has been transferring through that special seal to your brother. It was seen as a means for me to prevent me from influencing my host since without chakra I couldn't do anything."_**

"That can't be..."

 _ **"Listen,"**_

"NO, if you want to turn me against my village in order for you to take revenge it won't work. Even if that were remotely true, I still have my important people in this village. I will protect them no matter what 'ttebayo."

 _ **"You never cease to impress me Naruto no matter where you are. And i'll tell you this, if not for you do it for your precious people become strong to protect them from what is about to become the third shinobi war if you can't stop what is to come."**_

"Wha.."

 ** _"There is no time to waste Namikaze"_**


	2. Chapter 2

As he was walking leisurely through the village, he had become so lost in his thoughts that he became oblivious to the glares he was receiving throughout. It had become a custom for the villagers to gaze at him reflecting resentment and loathing. While on any other day this would have irked him to hurry out of there, the Kyūbi's words were still echoing in his mind.

Had his parents really sacrificed one of their children so the other one could be lavished and thought as a hero? As he looked all around him he could see the glares and spiteful comments directed at him with no intent on hiding their distaste towards his person. Just like it had always been.

Apparently the only people unaware of the truth surrounding the sealing of the Kyūbi were his generation. But you couldn't say they were unaffected by their parent's hostility towards him as the feeling of hatred seeped into their soul. His mere presence would bring the worst of everyone.

It disgusted him their ignorance, thinking of him as the demon in human flesh. 'Che' what would he expect from strangers if even his parents wouldn't give him the time of day to get to know him. Thinking about it now, he wouldn't have hesitated if the Kyūbi had offered him the power to bring them down to their knees begging for forgiveness as the village burned to the ground. But something had sparked within him to protect them from the danger the demon fox may have had posed.

He was still trying to think what to make out of these two conflicting feelings of wanting to destroy and wanting to protect when out of nowhere a familiar voice disrupted his concentration.

"Naruto~kuuun!''

"huh" looking every which way trying to locate said person, he got startled as he was ambushed from behind.

"Naarutoo'' he heard her say as she was now embracing him from the back.

"Hinata-chan, you're back."

''Yeah, just got back with my team."

"I thought you were expected to have come back a few days ago."

"We would have been here sooner, if our mission hadn't turned out from a simple escort mission to an A-rank mission."

As they started walking side by side holding each other's hand, the crowd made themselves scarce as they knew not to mess with the Hyuuga heiress. And with such, Naruto became absorbed in the retelling of the events of that fateful mission. He had known his brother was an idiot for being reckless but not to the degree of trying to challenge the Demon of the Mist by himself. But it seemed in the end they had successfully completed the mission thanks to her and the third member's teamwork plus having Kakashi and Kushina, two of the best jounin konoha had to offer, as their sensei made it possible.

"I have to go Naruto-kun, Father should be waiting for me."

"Hinata-chan"

"Yes," as she turned around, she was suddenly yanked from her arm colliding with Naruto's form. What happened next made her stunned. The kiss had been chaste, but had felt so meaningful. It was as if time itself had stopped.

Then he released her.

" I missed you,… Hinata"

"I missed you too, Naruto-kun"

Yes. His family may have screwed up his life…. But he still had his important people to think about. He would protect them no matter what.

7777777777777777777777777777777888888888888888888777777777777777777777888888888888887777777777777888888888888877777777777777777788888887

The Hokage was currently sitting in his office with a predicament. The gears in his head turning trying to think of a perfectly good reason not to grant the request of one of his advisors considering what he had said. What he would give to go back in time and change it all back.

Flashback

Murmurs could be heard all around the room as jounin had gathered in the hokage's office for a very important meeting concerning their students.

As the last of the jounin's made their appearance 'cough kakashi cough' the hokage requested their attention.

"As you may all know, chunin exams are this week."

"Is it that time of the year already?"

"As you may have already notice, candidates for the chunin exam have started to arrive at the village. And as such, I will be needing those who are in charge of new genin to step forward. "

" Asuma, Kurenai, Kakashi and Kushina. Are there any genin you wish to enter the exam among the ones you teach."

" Leading squad 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Menma Namikaze. We recommend all three of them under my name Hatake Kakashi."

"As well as myself Uzumaki Kushina."

"I Yuhi Kurenai leading squad 8. Shino Aburame, Haruno Sakura, Kiba Inuzuka. Recommend all three of them under my name."

"Leading team 10. Consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chogi Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara. I recommend all three of them under my name Sarutobi Asuma."

"Interesting. Are you sure about this? As you may know, the mortality rate in this exam is fairly high and being rookies this may be a bit rushed considering they don't have the experience necessary."

There, suddenly at the Hokage's left stood one of his most trustful advisors with no previous announcement of his presence.

"Orochimaru!"

"Excuse me for interrupting but as the Hokage's advisor, I felt the need to be here"

"With all due respect, but this are my students. I am confident of their abilities."

"Fair enough.''

"Well that being said, this concludes today's meeting. "

"Not so fast Hokage-sama. I, Orochiaru of the Sannin have a recommendation to make."

Gasps could be heard all around the room. Everyone turning to see one of the proctors of the exam.

'Whaaaaat? I am the only disciple of Snake Sanin. He never took anyone after me. And there is no way the Great and Sexy Mitarashi Anko could be replaced. 'were the thoughts of one distraught jounin.

"Uhm. And who might that be Orochimaru."

"Namikaze Naruto."

"But he's not even a ninja." Argued Kushina.

"I am well aware of his status Kushina-san. But the Hokage and I made a deal he cannot back out as he gave his word to me."

"I do not remember such a thing…"

"May I remind you. If the 3 rookie teams currently recommended were to partake in the exam, I would be able to enter my own disciple who has been under me since the teams became official no matter who it was."

"It's just as Kushina has said, he is not even a ninja. He could get seriously hurt."

"And just as you said so yourself Hatake-san I am confident in his abilities. And may I remind you why he is currently not a ninja. What was it about not abandoning your comrades? I can't seem to remember quite well. Care to enlighten me."

That surely shut him up. A look of regret etched on his face, or what could be seen.

"Minato, he can't do this. You can't let him."

Everyone else was stunned silent. They couldn't quite understand what was going on, but seeing Kakashi's expression change from his usual bored one and Kushina so desperate had been something else.

Minato seeing as they were making quite the spectacle decided to make the conversation more private.

"Aside from Orochimaru. Everybody else, DISMISSED"

"Bu Mina.."

"We'll talk about this later. Kushina…"

She didn't take it quite well, storming out of the office with her red hair flowing, already separating into 9 tail like parts as her anger grew. He knew when he got home there would be hell to pay but if she was present it would make everything worse in her current state.

"I know I agreed to this, but he could get seriously hurt if he were to take the exams. There is a reason he failed to become genin. He couldn't even grasp the concept of the test, nevermind the exam for chunin. He is not ninja material and you need to understand this Orochimaru."

"Let me ask you something Minato. What is the most important quality for a team to pass the bell test?''

"Orochimaru this is ridiculous. What does that have to do with Naruto? He ruined his chances of ever becoming a shinobi."

"Just answer the question."

"The test is designed to see if the teams can overlook personal gain and work as a team. They need to have mutual trust for them to complete their mission.''

"And what were Naruto's results regarding in that area?"

"He failed miserably. He couldn't see past that and tried to work by himself despite knowing he couldn't defeat a jounin by himself."

"I'm not talking about Menma; I'm asking about Naruto.''

"Orochimaru! That's enough."

"Do I lie Hokage-sama."

He flinched at the implication and the icy tone of voice.

"I know what you did. Menma along with the Hyuuga heiress and the Uchiha brat couldn't see past their ego for coming from respected clans and failed miserably at obtaining a bell or even working as a team. They shouldn't have passed and become a genin team if it wasn't for Naruto. The same one you denied becoming a genin."

"It was the best for everyone if he never became a ninja. It's too dangerous and you know it."

"If you are concerned about the prophecy, sooner or later it will come into effect regardless."

"If it will give us more time for Menma to become stronger as the child of prophecy to defeat what will come upon us, so be it."

"You're being irrational Minato. It doesn't guarantee us that Naruto will be a threat to the village when that time comes."

"BUT YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" The Hokage had risen from his seat hitting his desk brusquely. "When the tailed beasts are involved, nothing but destruction and despair comes from it. If I have to sacrifice one of my children for the sake of the world so be it."

"How can you say that? He is your flesh and blood?"

'huuuuu' he took a deep breath. It was difficult to talk about it when it hurt him to think what he was willing to do to his child.." I didn't want to discuss this with you until the time came. When the twins turned five, Jiraya informed me the prophecy had changed slightly. The tailed beasts will be involved in this struggle for power more closely. If the prophesied child cannot prevent what is to come, the tailed beasts shall once again become one unleashing a great evil upon us and bring about the destruction of the world as we know it."

"That is no reason for you to prevent Naruto from becoming a shinobi. If you believe in Menma as you say you do, then there is no need to fear and sacrifice Naruto for it. Let him partake in the exam"

"I cannot do that."

'You leave me no choice Minato.'" Then do it because you never go back on your word. Wasn't that what you promised to your people the day you became hokage?"

Currently

"He doesn't have a team. He will not be able to participate by himself."

"Have you forgotten it's not against regulation for him to participate by himself."

"I'll concede." 'for now.' "but if he fails the exam, you shall stop training him and he will never be able to become a shinobi for the rest of his life."

"Very well Hokage-sama. But I expect for this exam to not be sabotaged."

[]][[[]][[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[]*************************************[]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[]]]]].********...

"Tell me again why should I be playing with a water balloon instead of practicing ninjutsu or even taijutsu."

" **I already told you gaki, this is a huge step to learning a powerful jutsu."**

"Fine, what do I need to do?"

" **For the first step you need to burst the balloon."**

"Well that seems pretty easy."

" **You will need to rotate the chakra inside the balloon in multiple directions at the same time in order for you to burst it successfully. It might probably take you a week to…."**

"Done"

" **WHAT**?"

"It was pretty simple."

' **The kit took longer to complete this stage last time.'**

"Are you sure it's as powerful as you make it sound, 'cause you seemed surprised I could master the first step in less than a minute."

" **It's one of the most powerful techniques ever created. Say how well do you know of chakra control."**

"I know enough to be able to copy Tsunade's strength. She taught me how to have perfect chakra control to be able to teach me the basic of her abilities. You could say she instilled it on me like a second nature."

' **That explains how he could will his chakra…but….'**

" **Let's try that again but now grab a rubber ball."**

This time it took him longer to burst it, but once he knew how much more chakra to expend without wasting any more than he should, the sun started to set.

"I should probably head back already."

Even though he didn't feel like going through the village receiving their treatment, he couldn't help it. Instead, he raised his head held high not looking their way. They wouldn't hurt him, not anymore.

" Naruto-Kun"

"Orochi-oujisan"

"Heading home?"

"uhm"

"I'll walk you then."

"No need for you to trouble yourself."

"It's no trouble at all, actually I need to tell you something very important."

"What is it jisan?"

"I recommended you for the chunin exams this week."

"How?"

"Your father agreed to it. I convinced him to give you another chance at becoming a shinobi."

"Naruto? are you ok?"

Naruto couldn't believe this. It was his dream to become a shinobi since he could remember and when his father told him he wouldn't become a ninja, his dream had been crushed. Now Orochimaru was telling him that that same father that had conspired against him this whole time had conceded to give him a chance. He couldn't help but let these bittesweet tears fall. He threw himself at his uncle hanging from his neck not letting go.

"Thank you oujisan. Thank you"

"You're welcome gaki."

"I'll make you proud. Believe it."

'Kushina, there is no doubt this is your son. I hope you realize your mistake before it's too late to go back. You too Minato. He's the best of both of you. Or what you used to be before...'


	3. Chapter 3

When he returned home, everything seemed normal. Nothing seemed out of place and all was erily quiet at the residence of the Namikaze's. He had expected for his mother to at least be affected by the news of him joining the chunin exams. She had always opposed so adamantly to him becoming a shinobi that he had expected to find a broken window where she would have thrown his father through, beaten to a bloody pulp or worse. But so far, he hadn't seen any evidence of a fight taken place.

Speaking of the devil, his family was entering the living room chatting animatedly.

His mother and father were listening to something Menma was saying when all their movements ceased abruptly as they sensed him in front of them.

"Menma, honey why don't you help your kassan set the table for dinner." Requested Kushina.

Sensing a sudden change of atmosphere surrounding his parents, he hurried to do as his mother asked of him. "Be right back."

After his brother left the room, all their attention gravitated to their oldest. He was their center of attention for once, but not as he had wished.

Had the Gods cursed him?

"NARUTO! Where were you? " his mother questioned with a strained almost nonexistent sense of control.

"I was training for the exams." He told them even though he had just found out. It seemed he couldn't trust his parents knowing the truth, now more than ever as it dawned on him his current situation.

"Haven't you learned? There is no reason for you to bother Orochimaru into training you, you will never become a ninja." she told him bitterly, wanting to make him understand.

"But didn't dad approve of me entering the exams?"

'Slap '"what nonsense are you blabbering about? You will never, **hear** **me** , never become a shinobi" she was so frustrated she didn't even know what she was doing anymore.

"Tell him Minato, tell him he cannot participate in the exams." She yelled at the top of her lungs to her husband while giving the nastiest glare daring him to contradict her.

"Kushina, we already discussed this. He will participate in the chunin exams with the condition, should he fail he will cease to train in the shinobi arts."

'What? 'a look of sudden fear overtook his face. 'Orochimaru hadn't said anything about giving up all aspects of a ninja should he fail the exam.

This must have pleased his Mother as her frantic demeanor became smug. Upon looking at his defeated demeanor, it pleased her even more.

Haaaaa. Why should this happen to him. Minato didn't know how to take any of this.

This ordeal. Their life. Everything was spiraling out of control from the perfect little family they had wished for. He didn't know what to do anymore.

" Naruto, go to your room. Let your mother cool off for a bit."

"As you wish, Father."

He internally winced. His voice seemed to have lost all emotion along with those expressive blue eyes. Now they seemed hollow and cold as he went past them. Why did it bother him so much? Hadn't he wished to distance himself from his son since the moment he learned of what may happen in the near future? But now thinking about it not two minutes ago hadn't he called him 'dad'. So simple, yet it had been melody to his ears. He hadn't realized it how much he had missed his son call to him like when he was 4. He craved those moments he had spent with Naruto, but if he would lose him in the end, it wasn't worth to try and re-live that happiness.

By his side Kushina seemed to be struggling to remain where she stood and not embrace her baby boy. They indeed were selfish but they didn't think they would have the will to go on if they became closer with him and suddenly lost him. It tore them apart, but it was better this dull ache than a life of heartache.

'It's better this way for now. We'll protect you and this village as long as we can Naruto. We may only be stalling for time but if you being a civilian ensures the prophecy will change so be it. Hate us as much as you want'

'I'm sorry Sochi. It was never our intention to hurt you. Now it's all up to your brother to try and save you from the fate it awaits you. Please forgive me. Naru.'

All they could do for the moment, was to look out for him from the sidelines and hope. Hope for the impossible.

****/******/*****/***/**/****/***/***/*****/****/***/**/**/*******/*******/****/*****/********/*/****/****/*****/*****/*****/****/****

He should have _**known**_ better, people never change. He had expected too much out of them. They didn't care. They just wanted to laugh at him, giving him hope, then just taking it away.

What a fool.

Damn it, he believed in them.

And this bitter traitorous tears kept falling from his eyes. He had sworn he would never shed tears for them ever again. But they had hit where it hurt and hit hard. Had Oroch-oujisan been playing with him all along? He doubted that. He had been with him through thick and thin when his family had abandoned him 8 years ago.

They will pay for this. One day they would realize their mistake but it was too late for them now.

'I swear that once you realize your mistake it will be too late to apologize. From today onward I will no longer consider the Namikaze my family. I overlooked your neglect for far too long considering you would redeem yourselves. No more.'

And with that in mind he fell to unconsciousness for the rest of the night.

Now if you asked the Kyūbi he would be in his cell freaking out with what had transpired that night. He was emotionally stunted, and didn't know how to comfort this gaki. He knew meddling in this type of situation would bring the start of the apocalypse sooner than intended. If this kept happening, he would be forever stuck in this dimension. But the worst thing was, that if he couldn't stop this Naruto from embracing his dark side, he would be stuck with someone worse than Madara. 'shiver' With his potential to learn quickly, he would become a force to be reckoned with considering his role in this life as the chosen to either save or bring down the world to its knees upon his choosing.

He was starting to panic when he remembered His Naruto was somewhere here trapped. He just had to search for him in this mindscape. A sudden realization hit him when he couldn't move past the bars. Since he had merged with the Kyūbi from this dimension he couldn't roam freely as he once could in His Naruto's mindscape. He was stuck and with no one to help him find Naruto among this child's mind.

Wait a minute. He was trapped here but his chakra could still leak out of the cell. He could use his chakra to try and locate Naruto and try to awaken him.

!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!1!-!-!-!-!-!

'Warm' was the feeling Naruto could feel waving through his being. It caressed him delicately at first. Then it would start licking his skin with such an intensity. The burning sensation would only last for a fraction of a second every few minutes that he would forget such unpleasant sensation for the soft warmth he would get each time. 'If it wasn't for the fact I'm far away from my loves I would say it was their warmth lulling me to sleep.'

The sudden realization that he wasn't in his dimension was accompanied by the burning sensation of that chakra. It was Kyūbi's. But why? Where was he? And Kyūbi? He seemed to have been calling to him.

He got up from the flooded floor of his mindscape trying to find where Kyūbi was at the moment. It was a sewer like last time and he hoped Kyūbi wasn't as mad, returning to captivity in a 'dump' as he had told him last time, before he had been threatened into changing his mindscape to a more comfortable one.

"Yo" he waved as he came closer to his cell.

" _ **Quit playing around"**_ came an exhausted voice.

He panicked as he saw his partner laying in his cell barely able to keep his eyes opened. He rushed to his side but couldn't quite make it past the bars. There was a type of barrier preventing him from reaching out to his friend's aid.

"Kurama, what's going on?"

" _ **Up there. The seals Naruto..uhf, huf…. Can you…. modify them…. It prevents me from…. huff..mumble…"**_

"WHAT KURAMA? I DON'T UNDERSTAND! PLEASE STAY WITH ME."

He strained to hear as Kurama uttered one last word.

" _ **Chak….exhaust…."**_

"chak exhaust… chak exhaust…Chakra exhaustion, I GOT IT KURAMA WAIT FOR ME, I GOT IT PLEASE DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES, don't close your eyes"

He kept talking as he made slight modifications to the seal in order for him to be able to pass through the bars and for Kurama to get a fraction of his chakra from being sucked out of him. He knew that tampering with a seal that intricate was no joke and if something went wrong, there would be consequences he rather not think about. But it helped he was a seal master and knew personally the works of his father and how to alter them. As he got done tampering with the seal, he went in to check on Kurama.

"Are you ok, Kurama?"

" _ **I would have never thought I would say this, but I'm glad you came."**_

"What happened? Where they trying to suck you dry? Have we been captured?"

" _ **No. As you may have noticed from the seals you tampered with, your father, or more precisely, the gaki's father intended for me to have the minimum amount of chakra to be able to keep me alive."**_

"But where is this chakra being transferred to? And the amount you were able to keep shouldn't have made you become chakra exhausted unless you had to use more than necessary for protection. Meaning….. is he ok?"

" _ **Don't worry he is physically fine. In this timeline you had a twin brother who is currently receiving my chakra via the seal your father put on you during my sealing. You never became a ninja…"**_

"NANI!"

" _ **As I was saying, you never became a ninja…"**_ 'mataku' he could see as his host's soul was leaving his body as he laid there unmoving.

"… _ **.he needs you Naruto. His family has betrayed him and he may seek revenge from them."**_

"How bad is it?"

 _ **"He's like you, before you knew I was sealed inside of you. He barely found out the truth this morning. Everything spiraled out of control and he doesn't have anyone to get him out of the dark."**_

"I'll do it!"

" _ **Hmmm."**_

"I'll be there for him. I know the feeling of being alone. It may kill you from the inside, but if he has at least someone that believes the good in him, that's all that matters. I will help him find his own ninja way. Believe it."


	4. Chapter 4

The next time young Naruto awoke was to the arguing of a loudmouthed idiot and the previously known Kyūbi No Yoko.

"Now there's two of you? Great, I'm surely going insane"

Why couldn't his life have been normal? Oh that's right, 'cause he was cursed.

" _ **Naruto**_ "

" _ **What**_ " "Yes"

Sweat drop. _**"Not you kit, the gaki."**_

" **How am I supposed to know you were talking to him? Gaaa This is so confusing."**

"Hmmm. Are you trying to trick me fox? This cheap imitation of me is not convincing anyone."

Naruto's eye twitched as he heard the brat insulting him. **"Listen here brat**.." he was holding the child by the scruff of his shirt." **I am no one's cheap imitation. I'm the real deal. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. And I came here to help you find your ninja way. Dattebayo."**

"Datte...bayou…. you're starting to sound like Kushina-san."

He let go, his eyes softening as he heard the child address his mother by name. He was well aware of what had happened to him that day. Kurama had told him before the child had appeared in his own mindscape, floating in the water unconscious in front of them.

"Listen Uzumaki, there is no need for you to be here. I don't need your help. This ninja way or something, I don't need it because I'll never become a ninja. It's useless! I'm Useless!"

He couldn't face him as he screamed his last statement squeezing his eyes shut. He looked miserable with his fist clenched tightly by his sides as he bowed his head in shame.

" **Do you really think that? Tell me, do you really believe that**?..."  Naruto asked his counterpart whispering almost brokenly.

He still couldn't face him, even if he was too close for comfort.

" **DO YOU REALLY BELIEVE THAT!"**

He flinched.

" **I…. I know the feeling you know."**

He looked up. The way Uzumaki had spoken was filled with so much emotion, he couldn't ignore.

" **I… I grew up as an orphan. I was on my own since the moment I could walk and speak. I grew up alone without the love and warmth of a family, daydreaming, wondering if my parents had ever loved me, you know. Were they eager the day they found out they would be parents? Had they cried for me thinking they would leave me alone in their last moments. Or were they still alive, abandoning me in the hands of the villagers because they didn't want me? Those were my thoughts as I cried myself to sleep when I was a child. No one wanted me. They hated me, telling their children not to play with me. After that, I started to terrorize the villagers with my pranks."**

Remembering all the pranks he had played to his people before they had acknowledged him, brought a smile to his face.

" **I remember that was the only time people saw me differently. Their eyes would change and people would laugh at their expense. They seemed to forget for a moment what plagued their heart. But nobody realized how lonely I was."**

It had been hard on him not having anyone at all. It still hurt till this day to remember his past. But then…

" **But then Iruka-sensei appeared in my life. At first, he was like everybody else. He had something against me since the moment he saw me. It soon changed when he saw through the mask I put on for everyone. He saw through me and see me for what I truly was. I suddenly didn't feel as lonely anymore."**

"what's the point in telling me this? Nothing changed. You didn't…."

" **I'm not done!"**

" **When I failed the genin exam for the third time, I felt like all my hard work was for nothing. In the end it wasn't enough, I could hear them whispering how it was the best for everyone if I never passed."**

Just… like him. Nobody believed in him.

" **When Mizuki-sensei told me there was another way to pass, I took the opportunity. I was tricked into stealing the forbidden scroll from inside the Hokage tower. I was able to learn a single jutsu from inside the scroll which later became my signature move. The kage bunshin no jutsu. After that I was discovered by Iruka-sensei in the nearby forest. What happened next opened my eyes to the truth behind the glares and hateful comments directed my way."**

He slowly closed his eyes remembering vividly how he had found out he had been sacrificed as the jinchuriki for the most feared tailed beast.

" **All they had ever seen was the Kyūbi inside me. They hated me because of what I carried within. I thought Iruka hated me for his parents' deaths, but he told me he knew the difference between the jailer and the imprisoned. I was Naruto, not the Kyūbi."**

By that time, he had gone back to Kurama's side petting him reassuringly. He knew Kurama was being affected remembering that atrocious night. Being reminded he had been at fault for part of Naruto's suffering since birth, had him regretting attacking the village in his rage. If only he could reverse time, maybe Naruto's life would have been better.

" **Iruka's words made me reinforce my dreams. I wanted to become Hokage so that everybody would acknowledge me. See me for who I was and not for what they painted me as. I worked so hard to reach my dreams, and along the way I met people and made friends that would later become my most important people. The fact that I grew up alone didn't matter to me anymore as I made new memories with the people I considered family in all but blood."**

He paused, silence reigning between them. He was submerged remembering the good times and the bad he had gone through with them.

"Where you able to reach your dreams?"

" **Eh…"**

He looked to where the child had been standing to find him looking his way with a determined look in his eyes.

" **You're looking at the 7** **th** **Hokage."**

"pfffwahahahah"

" **HEY! Don't laugh. I'm being serious."**

"Just wondering how they made You Hokage."

 **"Nothings impossible for me. I'm the number one most unpredictable knucklehead ninja. Uzumaki Naruto. "**

"See what did I tell you. hahaha"

" **uhuhuhn Yeah. But I learned that I didn't want to be Hokage for acknowledgement anymore. I found the real reason was to protect those precious to me. They were my pillar and I wanted to protect them no matter what. I didn't want to lose them because I wasn't strong enough."**

He made eye contact with the child in front of him.

" **Tell me, do you have someone you want to protect?"**

Hinata, Ojisan, Sasuke, Tsunade, Iruka.

Iruka. Even in a different timeline he seemed to genuinely care.

" **Because if you do, there is nothing in this world from stopping you from achieving it. I'll help you become stronger to protect them I swear."**

Could he really do this? Could he become a shinobi?

" **I never go back on my word, that's my ninja way."**

Of course he could, if Uzumaki had done it, having a similar life of hardships. Why couldn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

_**I couldn't wait to post and decided to do it sooner. New chapter new Summary. Thank you kelstar159.**_

 ** _And thanks for the reviews likes and follows for this story so far._**

* * *

Today was such a beautiful day for Menma Namikaze. He had woken up before his alarm had even rang saving him from a startled awakening and most importantly, having to hug the floor so early in the morning. The sun outside his window seemed to shine even brighter and the usually annoying birds were making such a delightful tune resonating throughout his being. Sigh. For once in his life everything seemed right with the world.

It wasn't everyday he would wake up this early with such a great mood but today, today was the day he had been waiting for ever since he found out his team was going to take the chunin exams. He knew he would pass this exam without a hitch, after all he had trained with the best of the best.

I mean, Everyone feared his parents, and how could he forget his godfather Jiraya.

The only thing dampening his mood right now was his good for nothing brother. He had overheard the conversation his parents had with him the night before. It wasn't hard eavesdropping, what with his mother's loud voice.

He understood his brother's predicament a lot better the day he became a genin but something had also broken that day.

Menma knew he wasn't the brightest of the bunch but he understood there had been something amiss the day his team had passed by impeding his brother from joining Team 7. That day he had burst through the doors of the Hokage's office with a mission to reinstate his brother back in their team. He didn't like his brother but that didn't mean he would condone such act of unfairness among one of their own. That day his father and mother had told him the reality of the matter. It had been a great deal to take in all at once, but he had understood and had changed his perspective towards his brother.

Naruto had become the jailor of the demon and in turn Menma became the jailor of his own brother. That had been the main reason everyone had looked up to him as the real saviour condemning his brother to oblivion.

Menma didn't have time for his brother to play ninja anymore when the fate of the world was hanging by a thread. He was busting his ass training really hard to overcome what was going to be thrown his way. Damn it, he had almost died in his last mission. Naruto should stop being such an ungrateful brat and stay out of it.

He shouldn't have been allowed entrance to the exams in the first place. Now just thinking about Naruto participating for what he had had earned through hard work made his blood boil.

Well it didn't matter anymore. He would know what a true shinobi was capable of if he dare cross him on the exams. He would make sure to crush him. For that, he was sure. But that thought would have to wait for another time, he had to hurry before he was late to meet Hinata and the Uchiha.

As he went past the merchants, they would wave his way, wishing him the best in the exams.

By the time he got to the building the first exam would take place, he saw his team to the side of the building. It seemed they had been waiting for him outside for his arrival.

"Good morning Hinata-Chan," he waved as he got closer.

"It was about time Menma, lets go."

"hn"

Sigh.

He got the cold shoulder once again and even the prick seemed moodier than usual.

*-*:*:*-*:*:*-*:*:*-*:*:*-*:*:*-*:*:*-*:*:*

As they went inside, they found the candidates were being mislead into thinking, the classroom where they were supposed to take the examination was off limits. There appeared to be two high chunin using the transformation jutsu to appear they were participating in the exam. There was also a genjutsu being used for the number on top of the class.

First. -"Then, you're taking the chunin exams? You can't even past us."

Second. - "Why don't you just give up now before you get hurt."

First. -"Yeah. I think I hear your mommy calling."

Tenten - "Please let us go through, we're supposed to go in there."

Push.

The girl came crashing to the floor as she had been punched by one of the guards.

{ha that's harsh.}

First . -"Did you say harsh. Don't kid yourself. We're being nice by comparison.

the exams are going to make this look like a picnic."

Second. - "Some of you won't survive the exams. Others will be wrecked for life and

some of you may go crazy. For chunin it's always life and death."

First. - "You think it's a joke. Chunins are qualified to lead missions. The lives of your

squad members are in your hands so you better be tough enough to take the

heat. Delicate little girls don't belong here."

Second. - "You won't pass anyways so go home and play with your dolls."

After that, her teammate, a long haired individual, helped her up leaving down the hall dejectedly seeming to have just given up trying to get through.

Now that seemed unfair. She had tried really hard and been denied to go through. This wasn't even the right class. Maybe he should spare the rest of going through the same trouble.

As he was about to call them out on it, he felt a hand cover his mouth preventing him from speaking. He was about to attack the one to dare do this to him, when he heard Hinata whisper close to his ear telling him to shut up.

He didn't know if he should blush for the close proximity of Hinata-chan or to ask her why had she done that. Of course they didn't appear they would answer him even if he asked. There was a silent message being conveyed through the eyes of the Uchiha to understand he shouldn't do it, at least, not here.

They passed inconspicuously towards the stairs that would take them to the real location of the examination room.

There waiting for them outside of the classroom, were kakashi and kushina.

"I see you all made it so far."

"It was nothing"

"Too obvious"

"I still don't get why you guys didn't let me warn the others not to fall for that trap. They were getting beat"

"Well, why don't you tell Menma why it was better to keep that information to yourselves." Kakashi-Sensei asked of them seeing his little brother perplexed by his teammates actions towards the genin still loitering the 2nd floor without any success.

"I thought it would become obvious enough even for him." scoffed Sasuke.

Seeing as the Uchiha wasn't going to elaborate more, Hinata had to step in and explain to their oblivious teammate. "Don't you get it Menma, if they fell to such an obvious trick there is no place for them here. You need to be prepared for everything and this is no different. If they can't even assess their surroundings, they should go back to the academy unless they want to face an early death."

"Besides, didn't you noticed who were playing along with them, usuratonkachi? " Sasuke supplied.

Now that he thought about it, wasn't that girl a teammate of bushy-brow.

"Whaaa. How was I supposed to know that?"

"That's right, now if you'll excuse us, we just came to wish you good luck. "

"We will probably get to see all of you until the end of the second examination, Menma, Hinata, Sasuke this is a situation where the simplest mistake could get you killed. I just want to make sure you understand that. You need to be careful."

At that statement, the three of them gazed at their senseis' with conviction in their eyes.

"Don't worry, kassan. We will not be defeated so easily. We're your students"

"We trust you all."

And they wouldn't let them down. Both of them had put their trust in all three of them and they would in turn put everything in the line for them. They would do it as a team. Not just any team, they would do it as Team 7.

They would do their Sensei's names as Kakashi Hatake the ninja of a thousand jutsus and Kushina the red hot-blooded habanero justice as their students in the chunin exams.

"Cha" they finally parted ways with their jounins as they left via shunshin, leaving them on their own with the new challenge in front of them.

"This is it." Menma said aloud as they pushed the doors looking ahead with what could become a step closer to their dream


	6. Chapter 6

Upon entering through those double doors, everyone turned their way directing their killer intent towards them. Hinata kept on smirking, while Sasuke kept on the usual Uchiha poker face. Menma, well he was being Menma. He couldn't feel the malicious intent they were being thrown. He was too caught up looking for anyone familiar when he finally noticed team 10. Well if he was being more precise, Ino found them before they even had time to process they were there as well.

"Sasuke where've you been. Boy, You have no idea how much I was hoping you'd show up here. I've missed those really good looks of yours."

"Hey you pork. Back off, he's mine."

Looks like team 8 had made it as well.

Ahaaaa. Why him? Sasuke had started the day on the wrong foot if it meant he had to deal with this the rest of the exams.

And that damn Hyuuga was looking amused by his predicament. He couldn't lose his composure now more than ever.

"Ms. Forehead they let you in? Still got those big frown lines on your billboard brow I see."

"Leave my forehead out of it."

"Bleh."

"Oh its you guys. I knew this was going to be a drag. But I didn't know it was gonna be this lame." and of course it had to be Shikamaru trying to pass it off as if this wasn't that important.

"So all three stooges are here." Menma stated trying to rub him the wrong way to get a rise out of him.

"Hey you know what pipsqueak,.. ah forget it. You're a waste of time."

"Well well, what do you know. It looks like the whole gangs back together again." Kiba, Sakura's teammate made himself known along with his partner Akamaru making himself comfortable on top of his head. Shino was trailing behind them silently not wanting to loose concentration on the jutsu he had cast. He was currently gathering info on everyone currently occupying the room with his kikaichū.

" You guys too uh, man everyone's here for this stupid thing."

"Yup here we all are, the nine rookies. This is gonna be fun. At least for those of us good enough to make the cut, right Sasuke."

"Kiba careful you don't get overconfident."

"Just wait we're gonna blow you guys away. We've been training like crazy."

"What do you think we've been doing Kiba? Sitting around picking daisies, you don't know what training means."

"Uh. What did you say? Sorry I don't speak your language, Ramen topping"

"Why you.."

"Hey you guys. You might want to try keeping it down a little. I mean no offense but you're the nine rookies right. Fresh out of the academy. I wouldn't go making a spectacle of yourselves. Just cool it. This isn't a class field trip."

Now that made Ino snap at him " Well who asked you? Who are you?"

Who did he think he was interrupting her quality time with her Sasuke.

"I'm kabuto Yakushi. But really look around you. You've made quite an impression. You don't want to rub them the wrong way right now."

Sure enough, everyone there was giving them nasty looks.

" You can't help it. I mean how could you know how things work you're just rookies. You remind me of myself a while back."

"Kabuto, is that your name" Sakura tried.

"Yeah."

"This isn't the first time you've taken the exam." she stated.

"No, its… my 7th"

"Uh."

"Well they're held twice a year. So this will be my fourth year."

"Wow veteran. You must really be an expert by now." She didn't know what else to say. She felt bad for him, I mean what type of ninja failed that many times. He had 7 tries and still couldn't make it through.

"Yeah sort of."

"Cool, you can give us all the inside tips." Nodded Menma as he spoke. Now that he thought about it, this Kabuto guy wasn't so useless after all.

"Yes some expert. He's never passed" Shika couldn't believe it.

"Well seventh time's the charm that's what they say. Uh"

"So I guess all of those rumors about the exam being tough are true. Oh man I knew this was going to be a drag"

"Hang on don't give up hope yet, maybe I can help you kids out a little with my ninja info cards."

"What the heck are those?" she questioned him only seeing bank cards being shown to them.

"Its hard to explain but these cards have been chakra encoded with everything I've learned over the past four years. I've got more than 200 of them so you see I haven't been wasting my time. They may not look like much to the naked eye. In fact they appear blank. Don't want just anyone seen this stuff."

"What are you doing?"

"You see I'm using my chakra to reveal their secrets like this for example."

"Do those cards of yours have any info on the other candidates individually?" asked Sasuke.

"They might. You have someone special in mind?"

"I might."

"Well I can't promise my information is complete or perfect but I've got something on just about everyone including you guys of course. So which one is it. Tell me anything you know about them. A description, where they're from, whatever. Anything at all"

"He's Gaara of the desert and there's Rock Lee of the leaf village while you're at it."

His team had quite an interesting run in with them just before the exams. Learning a bit from them would help them if they ever had to face them once again.

"Man that's no fun you even know their names that makes it easy "

"Show them to me."

"Ok first up is Rock Lee. Looks like he's about a year older than you guys. Mission experience 11 c ranks and 20 d ranks. His squad leader is Guy. In the last 12 months his taijutsu is radically improved but his other skills are pretty shaky. Last year he got a lot of attention as a genin but for some reason he chose not to participate in the chunin exam. This will be his first time as a candidate same as you guys. His teammates are Ten Ten and Neji Hyuuga."

Great, another Hyuuga. No matter, he'll defeat them with his own **Dōjutsu**

" Ok now for Gaara of the desert. Mission experience 8 c ranks and get this, 1 b rank as a genin . There's not a lot more information on this guy, but there is this, he survived every mission without getting a scratch on him."

"The dude's done a b ranked as a genin and has never even been injured." Man, this was becoming more troublesome by the second. Why did he have to be here?

The suspense was inevitable with the rest listening to this Kabuto who apparently knew everyone gathered. Each and everyone of the people in the room were hoping they wouldn't be next among this rookies interest. Revealing their abilities in the open could bring problems later on in the exam.

The genin had been so engrossed in their thoughts when someone unexpected entered through the doors making them look at the newcomer. He was no exception to the treatment everyone had been given as soon as they entered. The only difference was that he retaliated with the intensity equaling all of their killer intent combined in the room. He exuded confidence and power. It was frightening.

A cold shiver ran all the way up their spine.

Genin from all around avoided looking directly his way fearing the consecuences of angering him.

Although the rookie 9 teams were doing quite the opposite. You could hear them whispering among their little group.

{What is HE doing here.}

{What a loser}

{Did he get lost}

{Did you need your failure of a brother to protect you, Menma}

{Shut up Kiba. He should just leave already}

While all this was going on, Hinata was pondering whether to go to him or stay put. Her team nor any of her friends knew the relationship she currently had with him since it had only occurred recently.

{who is he?}

{He seems strong.}

{Are they joking with us?}

{Is he even a genin}

'interesting, uhuh'

{Should we be careful?}

As soon as the Konoha team started to belittle the newcomer, the genin started questioning themselves if they should take the stranger seriously but then if they didn't, they coud feel the impending doom it would befall them. Hadn"t they felt that malevolent power seeping from him? They were playing with them if they had HIM as an ally. Everyone could tell he was a mini Yondaime. And apparently his brother, that red haired brat was stronger than him. They hadn't thought anything of that brat, I mean at first glance you wouldn't make the connection between him and the Yondaime. Where the Hokage had blond hair, blue eyes and a permanent tan, this brat had red hair, violet eyes and a lighter skin tone.

So unlike his brother who was the depiction of the Yellow flash.

Kabuto being the observant one, decided to quench everyone's curiosity by taking a card and find out what was so special about him.

"What?"

"Is something the matter Kabuto?"

"I can't find anything on him,"

"Don't even bother with him, " Sakura told him.

Now why would she say that? He practically had everyone on high alert as soon as he stepped in and this guys seemed in the least preoccupied by it.

"Yeah. There is no reason after all he couldn't pass the gennin exam last time I checked. The Hokage is doing him a favor by letting him participate this time around" Menma replied to the silent question.

There was another uproar with the rest of the participants. What was the meaning of this? It couldn't be true.

Sasuke had taken the opportunity to make his way towards his best friend . He didn't want to remain a second longer with those idiots fearing he would catch their sickness. Plus he enjoyed watching the Hyuuga bothered by his actions.

Damn, she had taken a long time to decide and now that stupid Uchiha had beat her to it. Curse him and the rest of his clan.

A burly kumo shinobi had been in the wrong time and at the wrong place. He felt someone was watching him and as he turned his head to the left, he became aware that the Hyuuga girl was glaring at him. But the reality was far from it, going through him to glare daggers Sasuke's way. She was furious, who did he think he was to be talking with him so casually, and they were even smiling. Ghaaaaaa.

The Kumo nin thought the little Hyuuga had regarded him as a worthy opponent and as such he was going to intimidate her even more.

He approached her little group taking his teammates just in case.

"The names Dai, you should be careful little girl cause….."

"Don't care"

"UH"

"Move out of my way."

"What did you say you little…." the ninja was fed up. Who did she think she was disregarding him like that. He had tried to be polite by introducing himself so she knew who had been the one to crush her team later on in the exams. But no, this little bitch would know what he had in store for her faster than he had expected.

Everything seemed to slow down for a minute. He was about to punch her on the face sending her flying through the room.

"HINATA!" Menma couldn't help but scream her name as he watched everything unfold before him. He couldn't move. He knew he wouldn't make it in time.

Hinata was frozen in place. She didn't know what to do. She hadn't expected this from happening. All she could do now was look at her friends horrified faces frozen just like her as she couldn't help what was about to happen. 'Naruto'

There was a swift breeze passing through the room making everyone close their eyes anticipating the Hyuugas body crashing to the floor with a sickening sound.

There was a resounding smack as skin hit skin.

Menma didn't want to open his eyes fearing the worst but had to when everyone made a sound of awe and relief.

There, standing between a petrified Hinata and the kumo nin... was Naruto.


End file.
